Falco the Corrupted
by Mr. Zombie
Summary: Shortly after the victory of the second battle against Andross (Star Fox 64!), the Star Fox Team has been paid and are basking in their recent glory. Falco Lombardi has become envious of all the amount of credit the leader of the Team has gained, and his mind has made a turn for the worse.


**Falco the Corrupted**

**Chapter I**

At first it had seemed as if Andross was going to conquer the Lylat System, and indeed things had been going terrible for the Cornerian Army under the command of General Pepper. Fortunately, the mercenary group known as Star Fox turned back Andross' invasion and ultimately defeated the evil mastermind on the desolate world of Venom. It had particularly been personal for the leader of the Star Fox Team, Fox McCloud, as his father had been killed years earlier on Venom by the evil Andross. It was certainly a personal victory for the leader, but it was also _quite_ a financial gain for the Star Fox Team. The night after getting paid their hefty sum, the four team members (Fox, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco [right?]) had celebrated their major success aboard the "Great Fox."

Following the celebration, Falco lay on his bed in his quarters and reflected on everything that had transpired within the entire ordeal. There had certainly been some close calls, and it had required all of their skills to accomplish the mission. The team had even managed to take down their mercenary rivals-Star Wolf-during the attack on Venom. Yes, things had gone quite well, and even better: everyone was still alive and their ships were in one piece. Still, Falco couldn't help but think of the recent celebrations that had occurred. Not just the one with the team, but even the ones that took place on Corneria.

Sure, the entire Star Fox Team had been praised, but one particular member seemed to stand out above the rest. News outlets across the Corneria praised the leadership of Fox and his incredible combat abilities. It was the same as just earlier in the celebration with the team. Falco could still hear Peppy's voice clearly in his mind as they took a toast to their victory: "We all did a fine job defeating Andross. I want to say specifically we couldn't have done it by ourselves, Fox. Your instincts are top-notch, Fox, and honestly I don't think this team can exist without you!"

"I second that!" Slippy added in.

Falco had said nothing. He couldn't believe that the entire team effort was being placed upon one person. It's the Star Fox_ Team_, not just Fox himself! Who had shown Fox the way to get from Corneria to Sector Y? Falco did that's who! Did he receive any kind of credit for that? Of course not. There had also been other times where he helped Fox out. The team wasn't entirely useless were they? Well, Slippy overall was, but the little guy had managed to build a tank and a submarine that had proven handy in the mission. Plus he showed the boss health. That's always a nice feature. And Peppy? Well his advice is invaluable. Who knows the right time to do a barrel roll more than him?

Fox hadn't mentioned any of that. Actually, he didn't say much at all on the matter other then refusing General Pepper's offer for them to join the Cornerian Army. That was probably a good move on his part though considering he almost lost his entire army trying to do what four pilots did themselves. Regardless, where was the mention of, "Hey, I couldn't have done it without my team"?

Still though, there was the money! Even after all the repair costs there was still more money than they had ever had. And of course Fox, being the righteous guy that he is, proclaimed, "The money will be split four ways!"

Oh how honest of you Fox! Did you forget about our other invaluable member R.O.B. 64? So because he's a robot he doesn't get a cut of the money? Who the hell else did maintenance on our ships when they were damaged?

Falco sighed and sat up. So many thoughts raced through his mind. He stood up and stretched, deciding he'd better just forget about it and get to sleep. As he sat back down, another thought popped into his head and he said aloud, "Wait a second. The reward was meant for five members, but Fox said he was splitting it four ways. What is he doing with the fifth cut?"

He stood up suddenly and clenched his fist, "That greedy bastard is keeping it to himself! I see your game, Fox."

Falco decided he had to warn the others. Maybe their fearless leader had a much more darker side to him then they thought.

* * *

Falco left his quarters and made his way across the metal hallway to Peppy's quarters. He pressed the comm-link button next to his door and said, "Hey Peppy, you still awake buddy?"

"Come on in Falco," Peppy replied, and the sliding metal door opened. Falco entered and the door automatically slid shut behind him.

Peppy was in his small kitchen area mixing some kind of orange-looking drink in his blender.

"I was just about to make myself a glass of carrot juice Falco, care for one?" Peppy asked.

Falco shook his head. "Maybe next time, Peppy. I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Sure thing Falco, what's on your mind?" Peppy asked as he poured his drink into a glass and sat down at a small, metal table. Falco took a seat across from him.

"I'm going to be frank with you, Peppy. Did you notice how Fox has been acting ever since the victory? Has he been acting a bit strange to you?"

Peppy took a drink and said, "You know, it's interesting you mention that. I _have_ noticed he's been acting a little funny."

Falco grinned. "I knew it! It's about all the praise he's been getting right? And the money?"

Peppy gave him a shocked look and put his glass of carrot juice down. "What? That didn't even cross my mind, Falco!"

Falco sat back in his chair surprised. "Oh… well, uh… how has he been acting funny?"

Peppy looked at him for a moment and raised his right eyebrow. Then after another moment he said, "Well what I mean is, after he went in there to face Andross alone he seemed a little different when he came back. It's like he saw a lot more then we know in there."

Falco chuckled and replied, "Ah yeah, of course! What do you think that's all about?"

Peppy took another drink of carrot juice and said, "I don't know, but if I had to guess it has to do with something involving his father. James died on that planet."

Falco nodded slowly. "I see."

Peppy arched his head slightly to the left and asked, "So what's this about praise and money, Falco? Are you alright?"

Falco stared at him with an annoyed expression and answered, "I'm fine, you okay over there Peppy?"

Peppy laughed. "Don't you worry! I also have history on Venom. I was with James McCloud when he was killed and just barely made it back to tell Fox."

"Why is it he was killed and you miraculously made it back?" Falco mumbled to himself.

Peppy's huge ears raised and he asked, "You say something, Falco?"

"Huh? Oh I just said I was glad we weren't killed and we miraculously made it back."

Peppy laughed and replied, "Me too! Anything else you need to talk about Falco?"

"Oh no, I'm fine Peppy. I think I might check out my Arwing for a bit and get some sleep."

"Sounds good, Falco, you take care."

"You too, Peppy."

Falco left and as the door closed, he thought to himself, _I always wondered why Peppy survived when Fox's father couldn't. He is the oldest member after all. There's something suspicious about that old man. If anything he could be plotting against Fox to take all the money for himself. Maybe the old man is finally considering retirement. I don't trust him at all. I better talk to Slippy._

* * *

Falco didn't have to look far for Slippy. After a few turns through the ship's metal corridors, he found Slippy in the maintenance bay doing repairs on the Landmaster. Falco walked up to him and asked, "Hey buddy, you got a minute?"

"Sure thing Falco. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you about Fox. Have you noticed how strange he's been acting since he got back?"

Slippy put his tools down and pondered for a moment. "You know, now that you mention it, he seemed a little different after the Andross fight. He looked like he was really thinkin' about something."

Falco nodded. "Yeah, well I noticed that too. You know, we _really_ don't know what went on when Fox went in to confront Andross. What if something bad happened in there? Andross had strong mind powers after all. Even though Fox defeated him, something bad could have taken place."

Slippy's eyes widened and he replied, "I never really considered something like that Falco. You really think so? He seems ok to me. It was a long fight."

Falco couldn't believe how gullible this frog was. Could he really not see what was going on?

"I see it in his eyes, Slippy. I'm sorry to say Slip, but it's the look of evil."

"You serious?" Slippy asked surprised.

Falco leaned in closer to Slippy and then spoke in a much softer voice, "I wasn't going to say anything, but I overheard a conversation between Fox and Peppy about the reward money. They were talking about how they were going to abandon the team and split the money two ways so they can retire."

Slippy gasped. "What? No way!"

Falco shrugged. "My ears don't lie, Slippy."

"Well, we should go ask Fox right away!"

"No, not yet. Maybe we should just keep our ears open and investigate. It could just be a misunderstanding."

Slippy picked up his tools again, and said, "You got it Falco. I'm going to finish my work here and get some sleep. I'm sure it's nothing too serious."

Falco nodded and said, "You take care, Slip."

As Falco walked away, he thought to himself about the entire situation. It made perfect sense. Something had to be done about this. He could see how so much reward money could affect a person's mind. Regardless, it was no excuse for their actions. He'd put a stop to this for sure.


End file.
